


Pretend

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Undercover" challenge. Mike has to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

They had to go undercover. And go under covers.

Oddly enough, he and Connie fit the profile for the victims: an older man with a trophy wife. He and Connie weren’t separated by that many years (no matter what she said about being in preschool when he first became an ADA). They looked the part, which was enough for Lupo, Bernard, and especially Van Buren. Even Jack seemed keen on pairing them together for this assignment, which intrigued him. But Mike didn’t dwell on it since he needed to focus.

He needed to pretend to be married to Connie.

He needed to pretend that this was just pretend.


End file.
